Suzy Turquoise Blue
Summary Suzy Turquoise Blue is a major supporting character in Keys to the Kingdom and a close friend of Arthur Penhaligon. She was originally a normal girl born in England during the Black Plague. Her parents took her to the countryside in an effort to save her from the plague (though Suzy initially believed her parents to simply be abandoning her), and as a result was in the area when The Piper moved through the area, magically transporting many human children into the House where they would eventually become psuedo-Denizens known as Piper's Children. Suzy was eventually contacted by Part One of the Will, and coerced into assisting Arthur in his task to reclaim the First Key. Although initially forced into the task and reluctant, she eventually decided to assist Arthur of her own free will after he promised to do his best to return the Piper's Children to their homes. During their quest, they found their way back to her home city, now ravaged and made near-lifeless by the Black Plague, where she realised that her parents had taken her to the country in an attempt to save her, and acknowledged that she would never return home. She continued to assist Arthur regardless, having become friends with him, and after he claimed the second piece of the First Key from Mister Monday, she was promoted to Monday's Tierce. Suzy would continue to be an invaluable ally to Arthur in his journey to reclaim the Keys from the Morrow Days. At the end of the series, she is one of the first beings to be recreated by the New Architect, who promotes her to become the new Lady Sunday in the epilogue. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Suzy Turquoise Blue Origin: Keys to the Kingdom Gender: Female Age: Several thousand years old (appears to be 12 or 13) Classification: Piper's Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Weapon Mastery (skilled with various weapons, both improvised and traditional), Immortality (Type 1 and 2 to a limited degree, can survive more damaging attacks than normal humans), likely limited Immortality and Regeneration Negation (while wielding a Savage-Sword, which are special weapons of the Great Army of the Architect that should be capable of killing other Denizens similar to a Commissioner's sword), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3, does not need to eat, drink or sleep), Regeneration (High-Low over time), Flight via wings, Invisibility with Dame Primus's wings (flying with the wings generates a magical effect that prevents people from being able to see her), Resistance to Diseases (shares a similar ability to ignore effects of diseases to other Denizens) and Poison Manipulation (Piper's Children can breathe in toxic atmospheres) Attack Potency: Building level (Is able to fight against Nithlings with metal pipes and throw rocks at them hard enough to hurt them, albeit she is still weaker than them) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can reach 180 mph (290kph) with wings and is able to react at these speeds, while facing against Nithlings) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class (Piper's children are superior to humans, and is able to fight against Nithlings) Durability: Building level (Took a casual hit from Grim Tuesday, which shattered stone and knocked her through a tree albeit it momentarily incapacitated her, can take hits from Nithlings) Stamina: High Standard Equipment: Ocassionally wields a savage-sword, a special weapon of the Great Army of the Architect that should share similar properties to basic Commissioner's swords, which are capable of bypassing the Immortality and Regeneration of Denizens. Range: Standard Melee Range. Up to tens of metres with projectile weapons. Intelligence: Average normally (though still more clever than most Denizens), but can be quite cunning at times. Served for a century in the Great Army of the Architect, presumably training or fighting in battles against Nithlings for the majority of that time (however, her memory of these events have been erased so how much of her training is retained is unknown). Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Keys to the Kingdom Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 8